Don't you want me?
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…
1. ¡Quítatelo todo!

Versión alternativa del 2x14 _Blame It On The Alcohol_ (posibilidad de leves spoilers) - **Kurt's POV**

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia, Glee no me pertenece (aunque el Blaine borracho sí, hehehehe). Es propiedad de FOX y sus creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>¡QUÍTATELO TODO!<strong>

— ¡ES LA MEJOR FIESTA DE LA HISTORIA!

Por un instante, siento que el grito de Mercedes me ha dejado sordo. Y a pesar del malestar inicial por haber interrumpido mis pensamientos, no puedo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo…

— ¿P–pero por q–qué no bebes? —repentinamente seria, Mercedes ladea la cabeza y la acerca más a mi rostro, como si necesitase una distancia menor para distinguir mis rasgos— ¡Anímate, Kurt!

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no voy a responder a tu pregunta. No creo que estés lo suficientemente centrada como para entenderlo.

Esbozo una sonrisa que, lejos de resultar fresca y despreocupada, termina torciéndose en una mueca mustia. Si llevo toda la noche sentado en la lavadora del sótano de Rachel no es por falta de ganas de beber. ¡Es más!, nunca antes he deseado tanto emborracharme y olvidarme de todo. Sólo que tengo la sensación de que si yo también caigo en los brazos del alcohol, esto se volverá un caos absoluto y las cosas terminarán mal.

No, no me he vuelto loco. Esto no se trata de ningún arrebato generoso que me obligue moralmente a cuidar de mis amigos… en realidad, y por muy duro que suene, ellos me dan bastante igual. Santana y Sam siguen enrollándose en el sofá, Quinn se ha recluido en una esquina aferrando una botella de vodka como si le fuese la vida en ello, Puck trata de tocarle las tetas a Lauren sin ningún éxito y Artie continúa presenciando el improvisado streptease de Brittany. Y eso sin hablar de la insoportable risa de Tina y sus fugaces besos con el apático Mike; o la desesperación de Rachel, que continúa intentando manosear a Finn en el escenario mientras éste trata de huir.

Yo sólo necesito estar atento a _una persona_.

Lejos de haberse molestado, Mercedes todavía tiene la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de idiota pintada en la cara. Obviamente, no puedo mantener una conversación profunda con ella justo ahora. Si comenzásemos a hablar de sentimientos, culpabilidad y mis ridículos deseos por llamar la atención de cierto moreno que se mueve por toda la estancia como si estuviese poseído, ella comenzaría a reírse y a ignorarme.

—Creo… creo que tienes razón. N–no he entendido… ¡NADA! ¡Nada de nada!

Riendo escandalosamente, se tambalea hacia el otro lado de la sala. Y yo continúo allí sentado, sin ganas de nada, moviendo el pie al ritmo de la música y deseando no estar tan patéticamente ilusionado con Blaine Anderson.

— ¡KUUUUURT! ¡Quiero bailaaaaaar!

Precisamente es él quien grita ahora. Clavo mi mirada sobre él, y medio sorprendido, medio divertido, observo sus torpes movimientos. Claramente, sus expectativas en cuanto a _baile_ no coinciden con la realidad. Esos peligrosos traspiés acompañados de delirantes movimientos de cabeza y manos son de todo menos coordinados.

—Blaine, te vas a caer —advierto, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Baila conmigo! —ruega una vez más, poniendo morritos.

Por favor, no te derritas ahora… no te derritas ahora…

—No —niego con la cabeza, obstinado—. No tengo ganas.

Como si acabase de pronunciar un sacrilegio, el rostro del chico pasa de la alegría más absoluta a la desolación. Se acerca hacia mí haciendo eses, lo cual por un lado le resta credibilidad, pero por otro comienza a preocuparme.

— ¿Estás… estás bien? —musita, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, claro, tranquilo.

Le resto importancia con un gesto de mano y mi mejor sonrisa despreocupada, pero no surte efecto.

—No estás bien —insiste, cabeceando—. Pero no pasa nada, porque… ¿sabes qué? ¡Yo sé cómo ayudarte!

Y tras exclamar eso, parece tan irresistiblemente inocente y pícaro que tengo que morderme el labio inferior para no comerle la boca.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pregunto en un susurro, juguetón.

¿Desde cuándo yo sé coquetear de esa forma?

Como si hubiese estado leyéndome la mente, Blaine se acerca poco a poco, con sus centelleantes ojos verdes fijos en mis labios. Siento su aliento sobre mi boca, el calor que desprende su rostro, su olor a alcohol y colonia. Me tiene allí, rogándole como un cachorro, deseándole, presa de un cosquilleo en la parte baja mi abdomen que amenaza con destruir el muro de indiferencia que he estado construyendo durante toda la noche…

— ¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Kurt? Necesitas… ¡un momento sexy!

Y se aleja, moviéndose al compás de la música. Dejándome con la boca abierta.

— ¡Eh, _chica rubia que no recuerdo cómo te llamas_, ven aquí!

Brittany se da instantáneamente por aludida al escuchar a Blaine, y de repente todo el mundo parece olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Entre gritos y algún que otro tropezón terminan por acercarse y prestarle atención al escenario, donde la pareja ha subido y cambia la canción que suena por otra más provocativa.

No puedo creerlo. Ni evitar sentirme terriblemente celoso. ¿Qué clase de… capullo borracho y GAY intenta besarte y luego te deja tirado por una rubia medio desnuda?

— ¡Es hora de BAILAAAAAAAAR!

Brittany no puede creer lo que tiene delante. Bueno, en realidad ni ella, ni yo, ni nadie en general: a un moreno macizo de mirada traviesa jugueteando con los botones de su cárdigan mientras mueve las caderas al ritmo de "Lady Marmelade".

Esto es demasiado. Si hace un par de minutos me he metido con su habilidad para la coordinación, desde luego lo retiro inmediatamente.

Con unos reflejos poco dignos de una borracha, Brittany trae una silla y comienza a bailar cabaret sobre ella. Mientras tanto, Blaine abandona el ritmo de la canción y salta, acercándose cada vez más a la rubia. Corro a sentarme entre Mercedes y Finn; necesito cierto contacto humano para recomponerme del susto. Pero cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya están restregando sus caderas en medio de un baile más que sexual, provocando la expectación general y mi mejor cara de estar chupando limones. Por suerte, Blaine no tarda en ignorar a la despampanante rubia, lo que me recuerda que ambos jugamos en el mismo equipo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que suspirar de puro alivio.

Las cosas comienzan a ponerse calientes cuando Blaine lleva sus manos al borde de su camiseta. Los _uuuuuhs_, _aaaaahs_ y _ooooohs_ del improvisado público ya son parte de la escena. Quiero sentirme tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de un Blaine sin camiseta como Rachel y Tina, que no dejan de aplaudir y gritar, pero por alguna razón no puedo. Quizá porque yo sólo quiero un streptease de Blaine _en privado_…

No, no, ¡no! Tengo que dejar de pensar como un vicioso.

Algo que es remotamente imposible tras el primer vistazo a sus abdominales. Pícaro como sólo él sabe, comienza el insoportable juego de levantar sutilmente su camiseta para provocar expectación. Me siento morir; ser tan irresistiblemente sexy debería estar prohibido. A la pobre Brittany ya no le queda más ropa, a excepción del sujetador y las braguitas, y ahora se dedica a animar la escena tanto como los demás.

— ¡Quítatelo todo, guapo! —berrea Santana, a medio camino entre el éxtasis de presenciar un desnudo masculino y el que le provocan los labios de Sam, que ya parecen un apéndice de su cuerpo.

— ¡Queremos ver ese pecho de lobo, Blaine Warbler!

Justo cuando doy la batalla por perdida, nuestros ojos se cruzan. Esa mirada penetrante hace que mi pecho comience a arder de pura excitación, y de repente olvido que estamos en el sótano de Rachel rodeados de gente. Olvido que está borracho y en medio de un streptease, y que ha estado restregándose contra el culo de Brittany. De hecho, creo que olvido hasta mi propio nombre.

Él sonríe, travieso, y yo me sonrojo.

— ¡Vamos, sube aquí! —exclama, expectante.

—No…

—Pues si la montaña no va a Mahoma… la montaña irá a la montaña. No, espera. L–la montaña irá a Mahoma…

Vale, acaba de matar toda la pasión del momento. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Justo cuando comienzo a pensar que se pasará toda la noche balbuceando y riéndose de sus propia inaptitud con las frases hechas, baja del escenario de un salto y corre hacia mí, cogiéndome con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Vamos a una habitación —susurra con voz ronca sobre mi oído—. Quiero estar a solas contigo.

* * *

><p>Siento que últimamente estoy siendo demasiado pesada, subiendo fics un día sí y un día también xD Pero la inspiración y las ideas llegan cuando menos las esperas, ¿no? Pues yo estoy teniendo unos días inspirados, jajaja<p>

He escrito esto en parte porque estoy totalmente enamorada del Blaine borracho :3 Y como me habría gustado ver más momentos sexys entre él y Kurt en el capítulo, y siempre me quedarán las ganas de escribir... pues ya me encargo yo de darle pasión a la parejita ;)  
>(espero que no se me haya ido mucho la olla escribiendo cosas raras : Para el próximo capítulo prometo ser más _explícita_)

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. ¿No me quieres?

**¿NO ME QUIERES?**

—Blaine, deja que te ayude…

— ¡NO! ¡Puedo yo solo!

—Te has tropezado tres veces con las escaleras… me parece que _no_ puedes.

Cuando se da de bruces contra la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel, no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Pero giro rápidamente el picaporte y le dejo pasar.

— ¡WOW! ¡Cuántos peluches! ¡Da… da miedo! ¡Mucho miedo!

Como un crío fuera de sí, Blaine se tira sobre de la cama y comienza a saltar, haciendo que una decena de perritos, ositos y gatitos salgan volando. Sé que Rachel nos matará en cuanto vea el desastre… pero la escena es tan adorable que soy incapaz de decir nada.

— ¡Vamos, Kuuuurt! ¡Túmbate conmigo!

Trago saliva, consciente de que aquel momento tendría que llegar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué hemos subido aquí, entonces? Blaine lleva tal borrachera encima que no distingue una puerta cerrada de una abierta, y yo un puedo evitar estremecerme al ver su torso desnudo asomando bajo su camiseta levantada…

—Está bien.

En cuanto me dejo caer sobre la cama, Blaine acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro. Sus rizos me hacen cosquillas en el cuello, y de repente comienzo a sentir un calor insoportable.

— ¿Quién ha subido la maldita calefacción? —musito, sólo para darme cuenta instantes después de que en realidad todo es producto de mis alocadas hormonas. ¡Por amor de Dios, estoy compartiendo cama con Blaine Anderson!

—Kuuuurt…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No me quiero quedar dormido sin hacer algo antes…

Como si acabase de despertar de una especie de letargo, Blaine se reincorpora sobre sus rodillas y de una vez por todas se deshace de su _molesta_ camiseta.

—Blaine, ¿se puede saber qué pretendes?

Mi inquisición adquiere un tono vicioso que no me gusta nada cuando arqueo una ceja y entreabro los labios.

—Kurt… es que necesito _hacerlo_… —protesta él, como un niño pequeño.

Yo también me reincorporo, quedando sentado sobre la almohada. Mirándole con escepticismo. Deseando que mi temperatura corporal comience a descender, aunque sea sólo un poquito.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué necesitas hacer?

Pero ya no me responde. Su sonrisa pícara me desarma por completo, y sin mediar palabra se acerca a mí. Una vez más, siento su aliento sobre mis labios, y estoy seguro de que no podré refrenarme por mucho más tiempo.

—Besarte…

Mi corazón se acelera, y siento que mi cabeza se ha convertido en un bombo violentamente golpeado por mil y una vibraciones que salen de no–sé–donde y me aturden hasta el punto de robarme el juicio y la respiración. Pero…

_¡No!_, grita _alguien_ dentro de mí. Y provoca que gire el rostro, apartándome de la trayectoria de su boca. Sintiéndome como un completo idiota a continuación.

—Blaine, no.

Alejándome de él, me siento en el borde de la cama. No puedo. No soy capaz de besarle por primera vez en ese estado. No, si sé que al día siguiente no recordará nada. Y que yo me sentiré como una _mierda_ cada vez que piense que el chico del que estoy locamente enamorado se lanzó a mis brazos sólo con la ayuda del infalible tequila.

— ¿Pero por qué nooooo? —berrea, nuevamente comportándose como un niño de guardería— ¡No puedes impedir nuestro amor!

Suspiro, rodando los ojos una vez más, cuando se levanta y se planta de pie frente a mí. ¿De verdad es necesario? ¿_De verdad_?

— ¿Pero qué amor, Blaine?

— ¡El que sentimos tú y yo! —exclama, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— ¡No puedes negarlo, Kurt! Tú me quieres… y yo te quiero… y vaya, ¿qué es ese bulto en tus pantalones?

Azorado, intento cubrirme con uno de los almohadones de la cama de Rachel. _Oh, cielos, ¡Rachel!_ Desde luego, ella jamás podrá enterarse de todo cuanto pueda llegar a ocurrir aquí dentro…

Pero eso no es lo más importante ahora.

_Ya está_. Ha ocurrido. Se ha declarado. Estando borracho. Y en vez de sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo… efectivamente, me quedo hecho polvo.

— ¿Kuuuurt?

— ¿Sí, Blaine? —inquiero, reprimiendo una estúpida lágrima peregrina.

— ¿No me quieres?

Haciendo pucheros, Blaine se cruza de brazos con rudeza y desvía la mirada.

—Yo…

No quiero hablar. No puedo. Mis cuerdas vocales se paralizan y me quedó allí clavado, deseando que me trague la tierra. El único sonido que puedo escuchar es la insistente música en el sótano, y mi propia —y cada vez más pesada— respiración.

No puedo cometer el mismo error que él. Mañana fingiremos que nada ha ocurrido… y volveremos a retomar nuestra relación en donde la habíamos dejado. Cada cosa a su tiempo, ¿no? Si tiene que llegar el beso, llegará. Y si tiene que llegar la declaración…

¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé si puedo llamarle _relación_ a lo que hay entre nosotros!

Blaine se sienta en el suelo y cruza las piernas al estilo indio. Parece agotado… ¿o es tristeza lo que hay en sus ojos? Quizá después de todo su juicio no esté tan afectado por el alcohol…

—Jo, Kurt. No me quieres —masculla entre dientes, desviando la mirada—. Q–qué mierda. ¡Joder! —le miro con los ojos muy abiertos; jamás le había oído blasfemar de ese modo— ¿Y ahora qué pasa conmigo?

Me muerdo la lengua. _Aguanta un poco más_. Tengo la tentación de taparme los oídos y comenzar a cantar; quizá de ese modo no tenga que soportar sus balbuceos de borracho. ¿Pero cómo puedes negarte a escuchar al hombre que amas… si, al fin y al cabo, está declarándose?

—Vamos, Blaine. Te ayudaré a levantarte y nos iremos a casa.

— ¡No quiero ir a casa! —protesta— Quiero… quiero una conversación de _chicos mayores_.

No puedo evitar enternecerme. Aún así, me acerco a él y le tiendo la mano, que enseguida estrecha con fuerza. Pero en vez de levantarse, tira de mí hacia abajo, hasta hacer que quede sentado frente a él.

—Ahora me vas a escuchar —con una sonrisa torcida, Blaine vuelve a buscar mi mano. No soy capaz de apartarla, y siento el calor de sus dedos sobre los míos—. No pienses que esto es culpa del alcohol… porque no lo es. _Definitivamente_.

—Escucha Blaine, creo que no es el momento…

— ¡Nunca es el momento! —me interrumpe, gritando de nuevo— M–me paso horas y horas frente al espejo… planeando nuestras conversaciones… pensando cómo te pediré salir… cómo actuaré cuando vea esos labios de fresa y ese culito tan sexy…

—Blaine, déjalo ya, por favor… —ruego, notando cómo la sangre comienza a subir hacia mis mejillas.

—Pero tengo miedo —sin importarle nada, él continua parloteando—. Miedo de que tú no te des cuenta de lo que siento, ¿sabes? Miedo a fracasar. Otra vez. ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas _el caso Jeremiah_?

Gracias, Blaine. Ya casi había conseguido olvidarlo.

—Sí —dejo escapar un gruñido de puro fastidio. No creo que él se dé cuenta.

—Pues no quiero que tú te conviertas en mi nuevo Jeremiah.

Aunque no puedo evitar tomarme eso como una ofensa, termino suspirando. Blaine es como una locomotora en marcha; ni con todas mis fuerzas podré llegar a detenerlo. Sólo me queda permanecer allí, callado, escuchando su perorata.

Que ironía, ¿no? Llevo meses fantaseando con una declaración romántica por parte de Blaine… y cuando por fin llega, lo único que deseo es que termine.

— ¿No me quieres?

—Te pegaré si repites eso una vez más, Anderson.

¿De verdad _yo_ acabo de soltar _eso_?

Da igual. Ha merecido la pena con tal de sacarle una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

— ¡OHHHHHH, KUUUUUUURT!

—Venga, levántate —como si fuese su madre, mi voz suena a cierto reproche—. Te llevaré a casa.

Esta vez sí consigo que se reincorpore, y en cuanto lo hace se lanza hacia mí, estrujándome entre sus brazos. Cuando comienzo a perder la respiración, por fin me suelta. Y una vez más, volvemos a estar a distancia de beso.

Pero esta vez sólo sonríe y permanece callado.

—Dame la mano.

Y así, agarrados, volvemos a descender las escaleras hacia la puerta principal. Sin decirle nada a nadie. Como dos fugitivos en plena noche.

Y sólo soy capaz de respirar tranquilo cuando nos metemos en el coche y el rugido del motor llena el hueco de nuestro silencio.

— Kuuuurt…

— ¿Sí, Blaine?

—Me quieres, ¿a que sí?

Con una sonrisa tierna, me giro hacia él. Pero sólo para observar que ya se ha quedado dormido, lo que me conmueve todavía más. Y con la delicadeza de un ladrón de guante blanco, extiendo mis dedos hacia su rostro, acariciándolo.

Realmente es hermoso cuando duerme.

—Sí —suspiro, llevando mis manos nuevamente al volante—. Te quiero, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Tengo la sensación de que me ha quedado un poco loco :/

Pero bueno. Ya sólo queda el último capítulo. Adelanto que será narrado por un Blaine algo resacoso (muahahaha)

_Reviews?_


	3. Consecuencias

**CONSECUENCIAS**

La cabeza todavía me da vueltas cuando intento reincorporarme.

—Mmm… ¿dónde estoy?

¿Y de dónde viene toda esa claridad? Me abrasa las retinas incluso a través de los párpados.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, termino por abrir los ojos. Las suaves sábanas me hacen cosquillas en la nariz. Me recuerdan vagamente a la bata de seda de mi madre, y sonrío. Pero aquella no es la habitación de mi madre. De hecho, no estoy en ninguna habitación que haya visto antes.

—_Mierda_.

¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?

Tratando de no hacer ruido, me siento sobre el borde de la cama. Inmediatamente siento mi estómago retorcerse, lo que hace que salga corriendo hacia el baño. La puerta entreabierta parece invitarme a _vaciar_ mi cuerpo de todo cuanto bebí anoche.

Cuando por fin me recupero, permanezco varios minutos sentado frente al váter, con los ojos llorosos y la garganta irritada. Intento asociar el azulejo y los muebles lacados en blanco con alguna casa que conozca, pero no soy capaz. Y comienzo a desesperarme. Al advertir el espejo que hay sobre el lavabo, vuelvo a reincorporarme una vez más —inseguro, deseando no volver a causar otra reacción al estilo _niña del exorcista_— y apoyo las manos sobre el frío mármol. Tras enjuagar mi boca y lavarme la cara, termino posando mi mirada sobre mi reflejo. Y no puedo creer que esa caricatura demacrada sea _yo_ de verdad.

—Joder —incapaz de expresar mi frustración con otra cosa que no sean palabras malsonantes, paso la mano por mi enredado pelo—. ¿Pero dónde demonios acabé anoche?

Ni siquiera puedo creer que haya empezado a hablar solo. ¿Puede ser que me haya vuelto loco, y todo sea producto de mi imaginación?

Pero en ese preciso momento, como si de una señal divina se tratase, algún CD melancólico comienza a sonar en el piso de abajo. Devolviéndome a la realidad, y haciéndome sentir aliviado de un modo casi perverso.

La curiosidad puede conmigo. Tras echarle un nuevo vistazo a la habitación y forzarme a recordar sin éxito, me doy por vencido y giro el picaporte sigilosamente, deseando que la puerta no chirríe. Cuando alcanzo a observar el vestíbulo al final de las escaleras, me doy cuenta de que aquella no es la casa de Rachel.

¡Claro, Rachel! ¡Su fiesta! Algún que otro recuerdo sobre un baile en su escenario del sótano me viene a la mente, y no puedo evitar sentirme un completo imbécil. ¿Tan patético resulté como para no poder volver a casa?

Comienzo a descender las escaleras muy despacio, apoyándome sobre la barandilla. Si por casualidad fue alguno de los chicos del McKinley quien me ofreció una habitación, le daré las gracias y pondré cualquier excusa para irme sin causar más molestias. Y si he acabado en la casa de alguna clase de tarado, violador o desconocido hostil en general… creo que lo mejor será salir corriendo cuando antes sin que se dé cuenta.

La música está cada vez más cerca, y para cuando alcanzo el último escalón ya se ha convertido en un ruido totalmente insoportable. Inconscientemente llevo mis manos a la cabeza, y siento la tentación de gritarle a quien quiera que viva en esa casa que baje el maldito volumen.

La puerta principal está tan cerca… que estoy seguro de que con un par de zancadas podré alcanzarla y salir sin hacer ruido. Pero por otro lado, deseo agradecerle al amable desconocido su amabilidad desinteresada. _Qué lío_. Creo que todavía estoy un poco borracho.

— ¿¡BLAINE!

La música se detiene, dando paso al silencio más embarazoso que jamás he vivido.

Oh, Dios. Esa voz…

Como si fuese un corderito a punto de ser asesinado, me giro hacia el lugar del que proviene la voz.

—Ehm… ¿Kurt?

—Sí, Blaine. Soy yo —zanja, incómodo, cruzándose de brazos—. Y tú llevas como cinco minutos ahí plantado.

Efectivamente, ni siquiera he advertido que la cocina, con la puerta abierta de par en par, se encuentra justo al lado del final de las escaleras.

—Oh, esto… lo siento.

_Por todo_, quiero añadir. Pero mejor será que ahondemos en el asunto "no sé qué demonios hice anoche y puede que tenga que pasarme el resto de mi vida pidiéndote disculpas" un poco más tarde.

— ¿Café?

—Sí, por favor.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, el olor a comida me golpea el estómago como un puñetazo. Y aunque mi primer impulso es correr escaleras arriba y arrodillarme frente al váter de nuevo, logro controlar mi estómago revuelto. Aunque no lo suficiente como para permanecer allí.

— ¡Blaine! ¿A dónde vas?

La primera sala con la que tropiezo resulta ser el salón. Dejándome caer sobre uno de los sofás, cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Necesito controlar mi cuerpo. Mierda, ni siquiera puedo creer que ese deshecho que vomita compulsivamente y no puede soportar la luz del sol sea _mi cuerpo_.

—Blaine, ¿estás bien?

Kurt se sienta a mi lado y me acaricia la espalda, intentando calmarme. Y lo consigue. Vaya si lo consigue. Dejando caer la cabeza, me acomodo en el hueco de su hombro y rozo la piel de su cuello. Un leve escalofrío recorre mi nuca. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haber vivido ya un momento como aquel?

Nos separamos hasta dejar una distancia prudencial entre nuestros cuerpos. Pero yo continúo mirándole, porque necesito su imagen viva en mi mente. No obstante, no tardo en sentirme incómodo. Por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, su mirada azul parece totalmente vacía, seca y opaca.

Los minutos transcurren sumidos en un silencio sepulcral que taladra mis oídos.

—Kurt, no sabes cuánto…

—Da igual —anticipándose a mis movimientos, le resta importancia con una sutileza apabullante—. Probablemente no fue tan salvaje como piensas.

—En realidad —corrijo, revolviéndome sobre el sofá—, no puedo pensar en ello porque no recuerdo _nada_.

Kurt arquea una ceja y abre la boca para hablar, pero no emite ningún sonido.

— ¿Nada… de nada?

—Nada. Y créeme, es una sensación horrible.

¡Quién sabe la cantidad de estupideces que podría haber dicho o hecho!

—Eso es imposible —niega con la cabeza, comenzando a desesperarse—. Vamos a repasarlo todo desde el principio.

—Es una buena idea —admito; aunque me asusta conocer la verdad, sé que si no lo hago jamás podré volver a dormir tranquilo—. Vamos a ver: llegamos a casa de Rachel y la fiesta era un asco.

—Sí. Entonces Puck abrió el minibar de sus padres y todos empezasteis a beber, lo cual mejoró las cosas… relativamente.

—Ajá… —asiento con la cabeza, rodando los ojos— Kurt, escucha: no me interesa lo que hice cuando estaba en un estado más o menos normal… sino lo que vino _después_.

Lo digo titubeando, como si temiese escuchar la respuesta. Que, en realidad, es exactamente lo que me sucede.

—Empezaste a bailar con Brittany, e hiciste un amago de streptease.

—Oh, cielos —mascullo entre dientes, llevándome una mano a la frente—. Tengo alguna que otra imagen difusa de eso.

—Y bueno… —Kurt comienza a ruborizarse, lo que hace oficialmente saltar todas las alarmas—, después de eso subimos al dormitorio de Rachel.

Abro la boca de puro asombro.

—No.

— ¡No, claro que no! —exclamó Kurt a la defensiva, como si me hubiese leído la mente.

Suspiré de puro alivio. No me habría gustado nada perder mi virginidad estando borracho como una cuba.

— ¿Entonces, qué pasó?

Otro silencio incómodo. Permanezco con mis pupilas clavadas en las suyas, buscando una sinceridad que a Kurt parece dolerle. Su rostro contraído hace que el corazón me de un vuelco.

—Digamos que… intentaste besarme. Por segunda vez. Antes del streptease también lo hiciste, pero no quise mencionarlo porque me daba vergüenza y no quería hacerte pasar un mal trago. Pensé que lo recordarías, y… Blaine, ¿estás bien?

—Creo que no.

Apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas, me llevo las manos a la cabeza y entierro los dedos en mi enmarañado pelo.

Cuando pienso en mi primer beso con Kurt, no puedo evitar hacer planes empalagosos y románticos que nos sitúen en un parque, una cafetería casi vacía o la solitaria biblioteca de Dalton. Nos encontraríamos allí, solos, y comenzaríamos a mantener uno de esos diálogos brillantes que sólo se ven en las películas… con sentimentalismos, sí: confieso que siento la necesidad de que un momento _especial_ preceda a nuestro _primer beso_. Que no esté regado en vodka ni suceda en medio de una fiesta loca.

Y aunque según Kurt nuestros labios no llegaron a juntarse… mierda, me siento como uno de esos perturbados de las películas que beben para afrontar sus sentimientos y confesarlos después entre lágrimas y desvaríos…

—No le des más importancia.

Escuchar a Kurt decir eso me aturde todavía más.

—Créeme, Kurt, tiene mucha importancia.

Y sé que para él también. No puede ocultarlo; ni siquiera es capaz de aguantarme la mirada por más de cinco segundos.

— ¿Y… ya está?

Ahora sí me asustaba conocer el resto de detalles. Kurt suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos, lo que me indicó que efectivamente habían ocurrido más cosas.

—Dijiste alguna que otra estupidez.

— ¿Alguna estupidez? ¿Cómo cuál?

—Como que me quieres.

El segundo gran latigazo de la mañana resulta todavía más doloroso que el primero. Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de volver a respirar cuando mi cara se vuelve una mueca de horror petrificada.

Oh, Dios mío.

—Kurt…

—Da igual, Blaine. En serio, no importa.

Sólo soy capaz de reaccionar cuando Kurt se pone en pie y echa a andar, con la intención de abandonar aquella sala; abandonarme a mí, a mis errores de borracho y mi jodida memoria vacía.

Por eso no puedo evitar correr tras él.

— ¡Kurt! Por favor, _tienes_ que escucharme —le ruego, agarrando suavemente su brazo y haciéndole girar hacia mí—. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber dicho eso…

—Si estabas bromeando, déjalo, lo entiendo. Habías bebido y querías experimentar. Puedo… _podré_ afrontarlo.

¿Pero cómo puede pensar eso de mí? No puedo evitar desesperarme. La angustia, la falta de recuerdos y el dolor del desprecio de Kurt hacen que las lágrimas pugnen por salir de mis párpados. Ahogo un sollozo y aprieto su brazo con más fuerza.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kurt! ¿Nunca has oído eso de que sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad?

Mi exclamación exasperada consigue hacerle reaccionar. Kurt abre ligeramente la boca, formando una O perfecta. Y permanece así durante varios segundos que se me hacen eternos. Aguardo una respuesta que no llega, que se pierde entre sus labios y parece corresponder al horror de sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Kurt… no sabes cuánto detesto no poder recordar lo que te dije _exactamente_… pero si el destino me hizo esa jugarreta quizá sea porque necesitaba decírtelo.

—Yo… no te sigo.

—Te quiero, Kurt —lo dije entre un suspiro que me arrancó la primera lágrima—. Y no puedo soportar que tú lo supieses incluso antes que yo. Y ahora no me queda nada: sólo un terrible dolor de cabeza, y el miedo a las consecuencias, y el olor a alcohol mi ropa, y…

No puedo seguir protestando. Simplemente porque Kurt me cierra la boca con un beso que, definitivamente, me roba el poco juicio que me queda. Allí, entre sus brazos, el tiempo se detiene. Nuestros labios se buscan con una necesidad imperiosa que jamás había sentido antes; la desesperación se mezcla con el deseo y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

Sólo nos detenemos cuando, al igual que dos animales, saciamos ese apetito que nos estaba volviendo locos.

—Eso significa que…

—Te quiero, Blaine —me interrumpe, con una sonrisa—. Y ahora mismo voy a servirte una taza de café para que se te quite esa cara de dormido.

¿Y ya está? ¿Nos declaramos, nos besamos y bebemos café?

_Surrealista… pero bonito_. Como en "Notting Hill". Quizá después de todo nosotros también tengamos un momento romántico de película.

Sonriendo con la misma fuerza que Kurt, le sigo hasta la cocina y me dejo caer sobre una de las sillas.

—Así que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ¿eh? —divertido, Kurt arqueó una ceja y se giró para mirarme— Entonces, debo creer que realmente piensas que tengo _un culito muy sexy_.

Soltando una carcajada incrédula, no puedo apartar la mirada de la expresión pícara de Kurt.

— ¿Algún día me contarás todo lo que dije?

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Y tras servir dos humeantes tazas de café, Kurt deposita un suave beso sobre mi mejilla que vuelve a robarme otra sonrisa optimista.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y... ¡TACHÁN!, aquí está el último capítulo de este gran delirio que he escrito. Un poco más largo, y creo que me he liado mucho con el romanticismo y todo eso hacia el final... pero en fin, estoy contenta contenta :D

Así que quiero agradecer a quienes lo han leído su tiempo y sus ganas, y desearles que les haya gustado :) También agradezco los reviews (¡me sacáis una sonrisa cada vez que os leo!), el apoyo y demás. Sois geniales :3

Nos leemos!


End file.
